percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:FlamingoValdez
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Jackson Legacy page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey, welcome to the wkia! - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 06:35, August 17, 2011 (UTC) @ExtremeSSJ4 Thanks! Tsubasafan101 06:59, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- can Tyler Jones join The Esperanza under the nickname "Triple Threat"? JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 09:46, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Can I join your OC club? I can use Global Zaire Dion. Storm wolf01 09:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Simon! Rose here on my phone. When's the last err date of registration for the group? I wanna join and I'm planning on making a new char, but I'm not home right now and I'll be gone for err 5 more days o.o can you save a spot for me please? Thank youu XD Thank youuuuu :3 *hugs* -Rose Just write her alias, nightlock (YES, AS IN THE BERRY IN THG *squeals*) HEY! here's her link XD thank youuu :3 Achlys :D she's Nightlock :) Rose 16:23, September 3, 2011 (UTC) HELP ME I CAN'T TYPE ON CHAT!!!!! JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 13:39, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks,man! I love it!! - I am in <3 with the most BEAUTIFUL girl in the whole WORLD!! 18:36, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yo, Simon! If you want to collab on that romance Story I was talking about last night, message me. I got the title: Hold on. So um, see ya! Stranded 04:07, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man! I love it, another great masterpiece! -I hate the girl I am in love with (because she stole my heart) 19:48, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure, I'll add the link of your website and thanks for lettiing me join The Esperanza :D and another yes for the banner in the blog just as long as you have time to change it then I will :D Have a demigod day...hh wait demigod days are bad then umm....have a great Olympian or Immortal day!! -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 23:00, September 28, 2011 (UTC) HURRY UP! Dude, I was the one who came up with the title and plot, can't you hurry up with that chapter?! I'm busy with stories too bro, and I have one me. ~Pie addicts rules the world :D P.S. Get well SIMON!!! *glomps* XD I've been doing good! :3 Have you continued TJL??? XDDDD HAVE YOU? HAVE YOU? Rose 09:53, October 13, 2011 (UTC) WHOA WHOA WHOA O.O uhh, I got lazy, heheh :P HOW'S TJL? TJLLLLL? XDDDD Rose 12:50, October 14, 2011 (UTC) O.O uhh.. Uhh.. I have no idea o.o BUT I SHALL FIND OUT! -Rose, on my phone :3 hey! get on chat! OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 05:34, October 22, 2011 (UTC) NO! BAD TSUBA! CHAP IS NOT DONE! *inhales, exhales* I cannot click th link yet... but today im sick so ill finish the chap quickly and then look at it! ya? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 15:58, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Edit: THE COVER IS AWESOME! im putting it on page now! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (oh and chap 7 is complete!) OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 18:19, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hiya, Simon. Am done with Chapter 7 of LO, can you do Chapter 8? ~ Katrina Cahill 12:52, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I sended you the third chapter of Fear Itself so you could edit it (in Fanfiction dot net) -[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|'I Hate You,']] For [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki Stealing My Heart!] 01:00, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tsu, the PJFFW Blog needs a new banner...mind making it? -[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|'I Hate You,']] For [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki Stealing My Heart!] 23:21, November 1, 2011 (UTC) BETA~! Get back to me soon for my chap. 7 of TGoLfaD~! It should be in your email if you haven't checked yet~! [[User:Aosh Hatchi|'Do you eat in the shower?']] zank you zank you XD yeah, haven't written in a few days o.o but I was still looking at the wiki and commenting on stuff, right? riiiightt? Rose 12:55, November 5, 2011 (UTC) CHECK YOUR EMAIL~! I emailed you my chapter 8 for TGoLfaD. I'm suppossed to release it tomorrow, so be sure to get it to me as soon as possible~! Thanks~! [[User:Aosh Hatchi|'Do you eat in the shower?']] Hey Tsu, would you like to join Last Man Standing its my new collab and a few people already joined but I still wanted to make you the offer since you are a great writer. If not would you like to be beta? -'[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|''Always in]] motionis the future' 07:45, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I sended you the fourth chapter of Fear Itself on fanfiction.net! -'''Always'' in motionis the future' 09:09, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ZE MAGAZINE! Hey uuhh it's Rose... Can I have your YM or something so we can chat about our section? I mean, ex needs it next week.. O.O ZE MAGAZINE! Hey uuhh it's Rose... Can I have your YM or something so we can chat about our section? I mean, ex needs it next week and I can barely contact you at Chatango when I need to O.O so yeah.. I have gmail XD but I think it's more comfy to use yahoo messenger instead of sending emails non-stop o.o Rose 08:52, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Fink, I sended you the 5th chapter of Fear Itself on FF.net so you can edit it and stuff, please check it! -'''Always'' in motionis the future' 06:33, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Simon, I finished chapter 7...I already sended to you so edit it after you finish with 6 and lol I know, I am going fast xD -'''Always'' in motionis the future' 09:42, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hola Tsubasa! xD Well hello! xD You're never on chat when I am! >:o Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 21:35, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I MISS YOU~! 1.) I send my regards as well. 2.) I've been pretty good, you? 3.) I'm not sure if I've told you yet, but I'm going to completely REDO TGoLfaD, and write the story the way a story is suppossed to be written- With a written down plot. Sooo... Yeah...And may I add that the plot process is goign super slowly for me? Yeah...So...That's pretty sad... And that's officially all I have to say... BYE! I hope I see you soon~! [[User:Aosh Hatchi|'Do you eat in the shower?]] Haha, FlamingoValdez xD Im still calling you tsu. Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 23:12, February 6, 2012 (UTC) HOW YOU CHANGE UR NAME?!?! - Life is a road and I wanna keep going. . . 14:41, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I DIDN'T SLEEP BECAUSE OF YOU...JERK (xD)... - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 14:32, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Leo, its your turn to do an Origin Chap for The Olympian League Luke 12346 Your turn for TOL: Origins and remember to do it the same format as the others (See here for format) - Hey Leo, its your turn to do a origin story for the Olympian League, we're all waiting for you. Luke 12346 Hey Leo, do you know if mum (A.K.A. Regina or Haxel) has finished the front cover for ZN yet? Jack Firesword 20:41, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Mr. Fink (lol), I was wondering if you're still in for The Olympian League cause I made the page for the story that your character is in (click here) and I wanted to know if you're still in so we can start it. So please message me soon - SWAG SWAG SWAG 23:59, June 19, 2012 (UTC) TSUBASAFAN101 D: Dude I totally miss you. Like I haven't seen you on chat in months and you haven't edited in a full month and it's so horrible :( SO PLEASE COME BACK ON CHAT OR SOMETHING. We needa catch up, cause you're like one of the coolest people on this wiki and I haven't had any inspiration to write... So yeah. Message me back pronto. Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 00:38, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Tsu! Sorry for getting back to you late! Well the big thing right now is Sally and Ex are geting married! And youre invited t o be a groomsmen! And uh... Ex is now bueracrat... I stopped TPS officially. My Hunger games collab failed. I havent done anything on the wiki except go on chat... we've had a ton of new annoying users D': But yep, that's it! I think. Oh and Kari left but I think you knew that. Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 01:38, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Haha awesome! If you haven't seen the blog already, their couple name is "Sex" xDDD But yeah, I really want to continue TPS but I don't feel I have it in me. *shrugs* I mean it's just too much effort, and I kinda feel like writing something different than fanfiction, you know? Anyway, the new users arent terrible, theyre just extremely annoying. Dx I mean a couple aren't... but have you noticed the stories on the wiki too? Not so great either. I wouldn't say were in a dark age, just a not skilled age (x AND LINK ME TO TJL NOW. I haven't read it in forevs D: I may have to start from the beginning though xD Well I'm glad your still writing! Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 05:46, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I've been feeling the same. I'm wanting to write an original piece of fiction, but honestly, all my ideas come from other things, making all the stories I have in mind fanfiction xD I've done zero PJO, but I have thought up some Avatar and Hunger Games stories... though I doubt I'll elaborate. D: But awesome about the stories! I'll try to read them Asap! Cause I don't really have much time right now. Highschool is demanding, even though I'm not techniquely in school xDD But yeah. I'm stil; thinking of possible continuing TPS. But its's only a thought. Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 19:06, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Wait... his biggest secret? Did you tell me it? I can't remember! xD But yeah we gotta find some time to get on chat or something. And Tsu, I'm making a OC club that's gonna be called "The Oneiro", but didn't you have an OC club called the same thing? Cause I can't find it anywhere but I'm sure it existed... And yeah, I'm gonna do TPS. For sure now xD I need to work on something. But it'll be worked on throughout the year, and I doubt I'll ever finish chap 1 xP But... I will be working on it. :D Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 19:12, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Dude. I really wanna know now. AND YOU WERE ON JUST AN HOUR AGO! (So if you're still on get on chatango >:D) And thank god about the Oneiro xD plus since it doesn't exist anymore, so it's all good ;D And yeah, did you see the new cover I made? I'm like, really happy to start this thing >:D Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 17:05, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Haha im still excited ^.^ We do need to find a time that we'll both be on chat >.> Anyway, I'm planning on it being darker, scarier, etc. Probs won't be very funny xP But I'm fleshing out the plot right now. Trying to get the series planned out before i even start the first chapter, you know? Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 06:24, August 3, 2012 (UTC) To Mr. Flamingo Hey Tsu, it's Dag. I know it's been a long time, but today something very interesting and sad hit me. Today is December 18, 2012, the date that TPS begins on. I realize sadly that I haven't even completed the first couple chapters. I have this huge urge to keep working, but now I don't know. So many things have changed in my life, thus, leaving me no time to write, not even on breaks. And so many new people have come during highschool and changed how I want to portray my characters, it's like I don't even know where to start. I took so many pictures of the weather today to remember what my stories atmoshpere would be like, and just to sort of remember this day in general... Yeah, I know, kinda weird. But oh well xD I guess thinking of the story so much made me think of my bud Tsu, and I wanna know how Nameless Finder and your other stories are going! You should post/give me a link to your stories so I could read them sometime. :D Okay, I've typed enough. So long, Tsubasafan! Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 06:30, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, are you interested in working on a collab? It could use your help. I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. (talk) 06:05, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I've taken so long to respond, like always. But now that it's summer, and I have time to be on the wiki and actually talk to my internet buds! I've seriously missed writing so much... but now I'm back! Anyway, I've restarted TPS for like, the twenty millionth time now, haha. And I'm actually changing the plot in lots of ways... maybe good or bad, I dunno. I kinda wanted to ask you're opinion before I publish though. Anyway, how are you're stories coming along? Have you finished the one shots and stuff? Fill me in! So anyway, we gotta keep in touch. Maybe we could get on wiki chat or chatango sometime? Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 21:02, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, of course. What social networks are you thinking of? Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 01:57, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Don't be jealous I just copy and pasted coding and changed the colors. xD But thanks!-[[User:Leafwhisker|'''Annie]] [[User talk:Leafwhisker|'Leonhardt']] 05:11, January 5, 2014 (UTC)